


To Fools and Stars

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Romance, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Stars, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, but it's totally requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: After a visit from Adam ends with an upgraded computer and a blogging profile, Aziraphale is soon talking with someone who seems to be in the same predicament his own heart is in. What will happen when he realizes just how much this person relates to his situation? What will be said? Will it all work out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the songs or lyrics that are in this fanfic. Thank you. Enjoy.

As Aziraphale was organizing the shop a bit, he heard the tinkling of the door's bell. "Just a moment." He called out before getting down from his ladder, brushing his dusty hands off on a nearby rag. Once he was to the door, he was met with Adam. "Oh! I hadn't expected to see you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're here visiting some of my mom's friends. I told her I knew the owner of the bookstore, and she asked me if he was trustworthy, I told her yes, so she let me come here instead of having to sit with her and her friends. Is that alright?"

"Of course." He nodded, and he meant it. He thought Adam was a kind, courteous, intelligent, and very well spoken child. It had only been about three weeks since the Apocanope. "You can sit in the backroom if you like."

"Thanks. Hey, Mr. Aziraphale?"

"What is it?" He questioned as he led Adam to the backroom.

"You like reading don't you?"

"Well..." He chuckled out as he stopped to look around at his bookshop. "...one would hope that's the conclusion you come to when you walk into my bookshop."

"No, I mean...it's...it's warm in here, but it's not...it's not warm like temperature. It's warm like a feeling. It's...it makes me happy, and I can't help but smile. It feels...good. In my heart." Adam was looking around with a bright smile on his face as he took in all of the different books. Their tan, red, black, white, maroon, and sometimes even blue covers.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was blinking at him in wonder. "Adam...you're sensing love. That's what it feels like when you sense love. Usually only angels can do it, which means you must still have some of your powers."

"Ah..." He rubbed the back of his neck with small smirk that said, 'I'm caught', but he looked up at Aziraphale anyway. "Yeah...I still have some, but not, you know...end of the world-ish. So...I can sense love. That's pretty cool! Can I show you something, though? Since you like reading and everything."

"I don't see why not." He shrugged, then noticed that where his ancient looking computer was, a new one was placed, but it hardly seemed like a computer at all. It was so flat. "What did you do to my computer!?"

"Upgraded it." He chuckled lightly before moving over to it. "Figure it would be too much to ask you to use a cell phone, so I thought...maybe if he has a computer...and you did, but now it's new. Don't worry, I'll show you how to use it." And that's exactly what he did. To Aziraphale's surprise, it was much simpler than his old computer and moved several times faster. Adam also promised him that no one can hack into it, and that he prevented it from getting any viruses. At one point Adam's mother called, but he said that he was having so much fun at the bookshop that she could pick him up later if she wanted to spend more time with her friend. So, he stayed there continuing to explain different things to Aziraphale. What the internet was, where to go, where NOT to go, what to do, what NOT to do, and he showed him a place where he could meet people with similar interests and he can write to them, and they might write back. "...and that's basically a blog."

"Really! Fascinating." He was yet again honest. He had retained all of the information rather easily and joyfully as well. He rather liked his new laptop. "So...where do you think I should start on my...blog."

"Well...we need to get you a username. You'll have to figure that out, and then a password. You should already have an email...don't you?"

"I do." He nodded.

"Good, let me help you." Adam helped him create an account and once it was verified and up, he explained that he could talk about anything he wanted, but warned him that there were ALL KINDS of people out there. Some that might try and say hurtful things to him, but not to listen. "Now, where you should probably start...is an update in music, but at the same time...reading. I think songs are just poems with music, so you can start there. Just type in Song Lyrics, and you'll find lots of people with similar interests. Sometimes they'll post pictures, or they'll write it out, or they'll ask questions...lots of stuff. You might like it a lot."

"Thank you." He nodded with an honest smile. "I'll give it a try.

The shop door's bell sounded, and in came a woman calling for Adam. Then, the woman seemed to notice Aziraphale. "Oh, I do hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble Mr...?"

"Fell." He nodded as he held out his hand to her.

She shook it with a relieved smile. "...Fell. So, he wasn't too much of a bother was he? My friend is getting married and I couldn't leave him at the house at the moment as it's needing some repairs after a kitchen fire...so...I brought him with me."

"He's no trouble at all. He's more than welcome to be here."

"How do you know him?" She asked as Adam finally walked to her side.

"Well, he helped my friend and I when we were in quite the predicament. In fact, his friends helped as well."

"What did they help you with?" She wondered with a curious but proud expression, and oh how Aziraphale wished she hadn't asked that.

"Well...his friend was having car trouble." Adam answered. "And he was struggling to speak. He wasn't quite himself it seemed. So, we helped them a bit. We were already on our way to the same place anyway, so it worked out."

Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief as he nodded his head. It wasn't a complete lie. If anything it was mostly the truth...minus the end of the world and this kind woman's son being the Antichrist and actually the son of Satan himself, but well, after his deceleration of Satan not being his father, perhaps not, but he was still powerful. "That's right. He was quite helpful. Honestly, don't know where we'd all be if he and his friends hadn't shown up. He's a bright and kind young man."

"Thank you, Mr. Fell. I'll be sure to allow him by more often, but it is quite the drive, as you may know."

"Oh, I know, but that's alright. My friend and I have friends around your area...Tadfield I believe...perhaps we could meet up with you or him and his friends."

"That would be lovely. It was good to meet you, Mr. Fell."

"You as well." He mentioned as she left, despite her not giving him her name. Once they were gone into the dusk of the day, he walked over to his laptop and did as Adam suggested. He typed in song lyrics, and he thought, 'Why not? Adam felt love in my bookshop, and I'm a sucker for a romance story and poetry.' He typed in romantic song lyrics and was fascinated by all of the different songs...poems...that showed up. He looked up at his user name and smiled at it. Adam had helped him pick it out, because the boy had remembered what his wings looked like. 'FeatheredDove.' It read, and he scoffed a brief laugh at it as he examined and read some of the lyrics. As he started reading he saw a user name that caught his eyes, and the image was rather interesting. It was a picture of a staff with what seemed to be a snake wrapping around it. The username read, 'HealerRaph.' He grinned at it. "Well, humans do love their depictions, don't they? Raphael was assumed a healer, but..." He let out a sigh to himself. "...He hasn't been seen since the first ever war." He decided to read what the person posted, and he found it quite funny.

_Had my car fixed, but now it's not playing what it usually plays. I can't fix it, so I'll probably have to take it back to get it fixed by the same person. However, for now, I'm just gonna type out the lyrics of the songs it's been playing so that I can get them out of my head, but I'm only going to post the ones I feel a connection to. Wouldn't matter otherwise, but those of you who follow me, you know that already. First one!_

_When I thought that my whole world had ended_   
_The colors have faded to grey_   
_Just I when given up on hoping_   
_The feelings they rushed back again_   
_There's a bright light in the sky tonight_   
_Guiding us safely to shore_   
_Not afraid anymore_

_All that matters now_   
_Is where we go from here_   
_There's an easier way if we live for today_   
_to Find out all we are is all that matters, is all that matters_

_Remember all you've forgotten_   
_Enjoy in the simplest of things_   
_Fewer take life for granted_   
_But yours you're still brightening all the light brings_   
_There's a bright light in the sky tonight_   
_Guiding us safely to shore_   
_Not afraid anymore_

_All that matters now_   
_Is where we go from here_   
_There's an easier way if we live for today_   
_to Find out all that we are is all that matters_

_There's a bright light in the sky tonight_   
_Guiding us safely to shore_   
_Not afraid anymore_

_All that matters now_   
_Is where we go from here_   
_There's an easier way if we live for today_   
_to Find out all that we are is all that matters, is all that matters_   
_There's an easier way if we live for today_   
_to Find out who we are is all that matters_

_\- Christina Perri_

After Aziraphale had read it, he felt a connection with it. His world really did ALMOST end, and for him and Crowley, it really is about where they go from here. They have the rest of their lives now. They can finally make their own decisions. With that in mind, he found himself pressing the little icon that indicated where to comment, and once it started blinking, ready for him to type, he wrote to them saying,

_FD: I feel a connection to this one. It's difficult to explain, but I do. I'm actually glad that you posted it. (I'm new here by the way.)_

To his surprise, someone was writing back to him, but it was a small bubble showing as a private message, which was odd at this hour, but he figures he's seen humans stay up for less.

_HR: Hey, don't worry about being new here. Everyone's got to have something new right?_

Aziraphale blinked in shock. It was the original poster. He quickly started typing.

_FD: I suppose that's true. May I ask why this one spoke to YOU?_

_HR: I thought I lost someone very dear to me in the worst way possible. Turned out they were only missing, but honestly...I'm not sure which was worse._

_FD: Did you find them?_

_HR: Yes, but we didn't really have time to chat._

_FD: I'm sorry. That sounds awful._

_HR: The whole ordeal was awful, but we got through it. The aftermath was what was difficult, but we survived that too._

_FD: Seems you and your dear one have been through a lot._

He furrowed his brow and his heart felt such sympathy for this person, because he and Crowley had been through more than a number of ordeals.

_HR: We have, but we're there for each other._

_FD: I can understand that. I have someone like that. Actually, I believe he's gotten me out of more scrapes than I ever had for him, but yes, I can understand being there for someone._

_HR: Hold onto him. Good friends are hard to come by._

_FD: Yes, they most certainly are. Say, might I ask what you are doing up so late? I don't mean to be a bother. Just curious._

_HR: Well, other than the fact that it's only around eleven at night, I couldn't sleep._

That worried Aziraphale for some reason. As his hands hovered over the keyboard he wondered what to say next, then he realized it was really quite simple.

_FD: Nightmares? Or simply not able to fall asleep._

_HR: Nightmares like you wouldn't believe. You know...I don't know why...but I feel comfortable saying it to you. That's never happened before. It's kind of...strange. Usually I'm only this comfortable with my best friend._

_FD: Perhaps it's because we don't actually know each other. Perhaps it's because we don't know what the other looks like...or simply just not enough about about each other to mind. I must say, I'm finding myself feeling about the same was that you are. It feels...strange, but a...good strange._

_HR: Yeah, that's it. A good strange. Anyway, yeah, nightmares...have you had them?_

_FD: When I do get sleep...it happens sometimes, but they're easing._

_HR: Really!? How!?_

_FD: Well...when I sleep now...I just don't have that much looming over me, so I suppose that's how. I'm sorry. I'm sure that's not what you were hoping for._

_HR: *Sigh* No, it wasn't, but at least yours are easing. So, what brings you to this site anyway? You said you were new to it?_

_FD: Yes, I'm actually rather new to all of it. I had a very old computer, but then a bright young man got me an upgrade and showed me how to use it. He then advised me into being on this sight._

_HR: Nice. I noticed that your profile picture is a dove with an olive branch. Is that like...Noah's Ark or something?_

Aziraphale's smile grew exponentially on his face as he read this person's message.

_FD: That's EXACTLY it! So...are you a religious person?_

_HR: Something like that. :/_

_FD: I take it you don't enjoy it?_

_HR: Being religious? No, it's not that. It's just...it's sometimes gotten me into trouble. It's VERY difficult to explain._

_FD: I see. Well, I can't say I don't understand._

_HR: That's a relief. Not a whole lot of people react that way. Most people would've prodded. Thanks for that._

_FD: Nothing to be thanked for. If you don't want to talk about it, we won't. That is...if we talk again._

_HR: You know...I think we will. :) You seem like a decent person._

_FD: Same to you. Well, I'll leave you to try and get some rest. May you dream of whatever you like best._

With that, he sent a minor miracle, hoping it would reach to the right person. The owner of the profile. He then logged off like Adam showed him and closed his laptop, and continued dusting the bookshop until dawn broke through.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he was about to start some tea, he heard the shop door's bell jingle merrily. "Angel! Come on! I'm in a good mood! Let's go get some breakfast, or feed the ducks, or maybe even hang around until lunch so that we can go for a picnic!"

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he could FEEL the honest energy of joy, relief, and excitement coming off of Crowley in waves. He left his kitchen that was upstairs, walked down them, and was met with Crowley in his usual attire, so nothing strange there. "Crowley..." He started with a skeptical brow as he tried to look Crowley over for any signs of being sick or unwell. "...are you okay? You um...seem...chipper and...excited."

"Oh, well...I just woke up on the right side of the bed, I suppose." He shrugged as if he didn't realize how he was acting. "Rare, but it happens. So! What's it to be? Breakfast, ducks, or picnic? If it's a picnic I know EXACTLY where to go, but we'll actually have to pack the picnic now so we can get there. It's a spot I saw in Tadfield the last time we were there, but oh, scratch that. I would rather our picnic there be at night."

"What!? Why at night?"

"Because of the stars. There's little to no light pollution. We'll be able to see the stars more. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm...a picnic does sound wonderful, but why would we have to pack the picnic now? It's only ten in the morning. We would be there long before nightfall."

"Because..." Crowley breathed out in exasperation. "...we have to get all of your favorites, a proper blanket, not a cloth, you'll need to wear something more comfortable than that, as you'll be laying down viewing the stars, because that's the only way to do it, and we'll need to get a basket, perhaps a cooler, and whether it surprises you or not, I DON'T want wine on this trip or even champagne. We'll also have to pack some of the food I want to eat, but I'll think of that last. So, what do you say, Angel. Fancy some shopping with me?"

Aziraphale had to hold himself up on his desk, the air in his lungs abandoning him. "H-How long have you been thinking about this?" He stuttered out when his lungs decided to finally have mercy on him and his heart.

"Since you mentioned it after giving me the Holy Water, so...a while." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, which made Aziraphale furrow his brow in confusion, but then he instantly remembered what he had said to Crowley.

'You go too fast for me.' Oh, how he regretted saying those words, but he said them to put up his own walls. He thought he was never going to see Crowley again, and every day he had seen him after that, he was just waiting for it to be used. It wasn't until Crowley's trial that he found out that he HAD used the Holy Water, but as protection, which then made his past words all the more painful. "Cr-Crowley..."

"Well...you did say we go for a picnic or dine at the Ritz, and well...you took me to the Ritz, let me take you on that picnic."

"Y-You're certain...you want to go on a picnic in the middle of the night?"

"Of course, it'll be...well, it's a good idea, just trust me. You know, in six thousand years, I had never ONCE seen you look up at the stars."

"W-Well...I never really thought about it. I mean...I've seen them of course, but I never really looked. It's part of God's creation, she made it all and everything."

"Meh..." He tilted his head side to side in a way that was all too similar to a snake. "...God had help. About fifteen normal angels, two Archangels, and three Principalities."

That got Aziraphale's attention, causing him to stand straighter with widened eyes. "That's a very detailed number. How do you know that?"

"Shit!" He cursed as he stomped one foot, looking at the floor as if it accused him of some horrible crime.

"Crowley?" He questioned cautiously.

"Come on, Angel, let's go shopping."

"No." He said firmly as he noticed that there was an invisible emotional wall being put up at nearly the speed of light. "Not until you tell me why you know that specific of a number."

Crowley seemed to think over whether to answer him or not before letting out a heavy sigh. "I...I was among them. I helped create the stars."

"Which were you?"

"Angel, I REALLY don't want to talk about it." He stated, practically pleaded, and Aziraphale heard it, but his curiosity won over his ability to hold his tongue.

"Please tell me." He requested with a calm tone as he stepped closer to Crowley, who now seemed to be shrinking away, but Aziraphale could also feel that Crowley WANTED to talk about it. Wanted to get it off his chest, and who better to do that with than someone who's known him for six thousand years.

"There were more of us, but...most of us died in the first ever war...after Lucifer decided he wanted to question everything."

"So..." He breathed out as he slowly started putting two and two together with Crowley's words. "You weren't a normal angel then."

"No." He scoffed. "I wasn't. I also looked much different. My face and body were the same, but my eyes, hair, wings, and even portions of my skin were all different, but...there were more of us...more than there are in Heaven now."

"Crowley...were you a...a Principality like me?" He questioned, not sure he could handle the other option.

"No." He stated as he sighed out through his nose.

"S-S-So you were an Archangel?"

"Yes, and before you ask, I will not tell you my name. I've said enough for one morning. So! Back to that picnic? Or do you not want to anymore?"

"NO!" He quickly said as he watched Crowley sink further into himself. "Actually...I think I may want to go on that picnic even more now." He stated honestly as he realized what Crowley had just said. They were going to go for a picnic in the middle of the night, under the stars, stars which Crowley helped create. "You could show me which ones you helped with or created."

At his words, Crowley's eyes seemed to widen, if his raised eyebrows were anything to go by behind those sunglasses he insisted on wearing unless incredibly drunk, or forced to not wear them. "You...you really want to see them?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." He nodded with a worried expression. "Why would you think otherwise, Crowley?"

"Well, it's just...look, you probably don't understand it...and it would be difficult to explain, but the normal angels ASSISTED the Archangels and Principalities. However, I mostly did some of my own. God approved, of course, but...each of us left...having created a life, and well...since I created by myself mostly...they're..." Crowley let out a groan of frustration as he took his glass off to run a hand down his face before putting them back on. He let out a heavy sigh, as if he was trying to steady himself for his next words. "...they're...like my children...in a way. I gave them light, life, color, elements, among other things. So...it um...well, now you that you know that, you probably don't wanna..."

Aziraphale let out a delighted laugh as he walked closer to put his hands on Crowley's shoulders. "That's AMAZING, Crowley! They're truly like that for you?"

"W-Well yeah." He stuttered out, his cheeks tinting a light pink color. "Still are. I can still feel them in my soul. No matter what happens...even when they eventually do die...they're still mine."

"Then let's go shopping for what you said we needed to go shopping for, and we'll look at your stars.

_ **oOoOoOoOo** _

They had gone shopping for everything they would need for the picnic. Everything except new clothes for Aziraphale. They eventually made it to the hill with about an hour to spare before all of the stars were finished coming out, and a question was nagging in the back of Aziraphale's mind since they bought the blanket. It didn't have anything to do with the blanket exactly, but rather the fact that Aziraphale couldn't remember the last time he had seen Crowley this happy. About anything. "Does it really matter to you that much that I want to see your stars, Crowley?"

"Oh, Angel..." He grinned as he started to place the blanket down. It was an ironic design to be sure. It was mostly black, but it also held white vines on the pattern. "...you have no idea what that means to me. It's the only thing that God let me keep aside from my wings and powers, but she took some of those too. Not much, but enough for me to miss it. The demons...they despise the stars, and have openly said it. They hate them, because it's something God was involved with, and as far as I know, except for you, the angels don't care enough to really look at them as much as they notice them. To them, they're just another part of Her plan, but...they're _ALIVE_, Aziraphale. They're alive and they're mine. God could've cut me off from them, but She didn't, so it's something I'm allowed, and I know better than to look the other way at that. So, every night, I look at my stars as best I can, and I talk to them. Weird, but..." He started to carefully place the food on the blanket that was now even on the secluded hill, nearly in the middle of nowhere. "...anyway, I'll help you see them the way I do. Don't worry, and then...then you'll understand. You'll feel what I feel for them. You'll be able to see them just as I do when I choose to. However, you're gonna have to change clothes. Too many layers, and I won't let you on the blanket like that. At least wear a T-shirt and jeans."

"You say 'at least' as if that won't make me feel practically naked." He let out an exasperated sigh, before changing his clothes to exactly what Crowley asked for, but different than what Crowley expected. Crowley had expected perhaps a shirt, slacks, and a jacket, but no. Aziraphale changed into a casual and plain sky blue T-shirt, dark blue blue-jeans, and his socks and shoes were off to the side of the blanket. "There, better?" He asked as he raised his arms slightly, not quite used to the breeze on his skin.

"Uh...y-yeah." He slowly nodded.

"What's wrong, Crowley."

"Y-You're right." He swallowed for a reason that Aziraphale couldn't fathom. "You are practically naked." He cleared his throat before continuing. "A-And here I thought you were all soft and pudgy."

"I am." He furrowed his brow as he looked down at his stomach. He grabbed some of it through the shirt as if to show Crowley. "I have a belly, thick thighs, and my arms aren't exactly muscular."

"Yeah..." He nodded as he continued to set out the picnic. "...you're right, you do have a belly, and that's perfectly fine, I just thought...I thought there was more. Those layers of yours are misleading. You're belly still looks soft."

"It is." He grinned, but he was also reminded that Gabriel told him to lose the gut. However, as he was with Crowley right now, in his mind, Gabriel could very kindly Fuck off. "Another question for you, Crowley. Why do you seem so...I dunno...joyful? You were like this when you walked into the bookshop, so it's not just about the stars. So...what is it?"

"Ah, well...if you're gonna pester me about it." He set out the final preparations for the picnic which were two pillows, one for each of them, and he then sat on his side of the king sized blanket, setting a minor miracle to make EVERYTHING stay in it's place even if the blanket shifted. He also miracled the bugs to leave them alone. "I guess it's because of the fact I don't work for Hell anymore, but...I've had more decent dreams. Last night was the best. It felt so real, and it's...it's what sort of led to me wanting the picnic under the stars."

"What was your dream about?"

"Well, it was this, actually." He answered shyly, patting the blanket for Aziraphale to sit next to him. Once Aziraphale was sitting down, Crowley grabbed an apple and offered it to the angel. "Apple, Angel?" He smirked.

Aziraphale gave a fond but amused smile as he looked at the red fruit before taking it. He turned it in his hand, softly laughing through his nose. "You know, I think you had it right all those years ago on the wall. You did the good thing and I did the bad one. You gave them a choice and knowledge, and humanity has come SO FAR with it. Me...I gave them a flaming sword and they created war."

"No, I think we did both." Crowley stated. "Now that I think of it."

"How so?" He asked before biting into the crisp apple. As he chewed, he offered it to Crowley with a slight smirk.

Crowley let out a soft chuckle as he took the apple and bit into it as well. It wasn't until the exact moment of Crowley's bite that Aziraphale realized they very much so mimicked Adam and Eve in the garden, which caused a slight blush on his face and a warmth in his chest, but he remained amused and neutral. "Well..." Crowley said as he chewed. "...yes, I brought them knowledge, but the fact is, it was the knowledge of good AND EVIL. You didn't JUST give them something that could HURT OTHERS. You gave them something to protect themselves with. If they had been kicked out of Eden without your sword, they would've been eaten, and God would've likely had to either start from scratch, remake them, or call them a failure. We both did the good and the bad thing, and now we're here. No Armageddon and free from Heaven and Hell, sitting under the stars, having a picnic."

"Hmm...perhaps you're right." Aziraphale grinned as he took the apple from Crowley, taking another bite. "So..." He started after he swallowed and gave the apple back to Crowley, who now wore another shade of pink on his cheeks for reasons unknown to Aziraphale yet again. "...you said that your dream was about this. What did you mean by that?"

"I mean...well..." He turned the apple in his hand as if it would somehow give him the answer, but he spoke anyway. "...I meant that I dreamed about us having that picnic you mention in the late 60's, but at the same time I was able to show you my stars. Tell you about them. Best of both my worlds. My best friend...and my stars."

"My goodness..." He breathed out in shock. "...that does sound like quite the dream."

"It was, and now it's a dream come true." As the words left his mouth, Crowley seemed to realize how it sounded and immediately growled in frustration. "BAH! Stupid dream has me talking all SAPPY! Forget I said that."

"You know..." Aziraphale chuckled. "...I don't think I will."

"Please, Angel, I beg you, forget it."

"No. I won't." He chuckled some more.

"Yes!"

"No!" The amusement was only growing in Aziraphale's eyes as he gave Crowley a pointed look.

"You know I don't like being sappy! Just forget it!"

"Not going to happen." He stated as he tried to reach for an orange to eat, but was stopped by Crowley's hand.

"Forget it or no fruit for you."

"Interesting that you think a threat from you will stop me." He smirked, snapped the fingers on his free hand and made the orange appear in it, drawing back his captured one to peel the miracled fruit.

Crowley then lunged forward to try and grab the fruit from Aziraphale. "Give that back! Fruits are only for good angels!"

"Oh, well then, I shouldn't be giving it back then, shall I? I am a good angel after all." He continued to dodge Crowley's advances for the fruit.

"No! Not if you don't forget of the sappy things I just said." At that point, Crowley tackled Aziraphale to the ground, putting the angel on his back with Crowley above him, and just as he was about to grab the fruit, the orange rolled out of Aziraphale's hand, making Crowley interlace his fingers within Aziraphale's.

Not realizing fully what just happened, Aziraphale let out a good and hearty laugh that Crowley could feel on his own body. He then brought his hand unconsciously up to the left side of Crowley's ribs, patting it gently. "Oh! That was good fun!" He laughed a little longer with his eyes closed, not seeing how Crowley's jaw had dropped at the sight of his normally layered angel looking so casual and for the first time since they met, genuinely free. Even after Armageddon was averted, he hadn't looked or sounded this free. "C'mon, Crowley. Get off me, would you?" He chuckled out, and that's when he noticed his hand had patted Crowley's side to nudge him off, but he wasn't going to say anything. However, he did repeat in his mind, _'How did that happen!? How long were we like that!? WHY HADN'T CROWLEY MOVED BEFORE!?'_

"R-Right..." Crowley nodded. "...sorry, 'bout that."

"It's alright." He grinned as Crowley crawled off of him, and THAT'S when he noticed that Crowley had been holding his hand._ 'WHAT!?'_

"So..." He sighed out as if nothing happened, and Aziraphale supposed, to Crowley, nothing DID happen. They were toppled in a bit of fun, that's all. "...you really won't forget the sappy things I said."

"Crowley..." He grinned, agreeing to at least believe that nothing just happened, because really, nothing had. the fruit had innocently rolled away, and he started laughing at the absurdity of Crowley's actions to try and get him to forget the warm words he had said. "...I don't think I could forget even if I tried." He grabbed the orange that hadn't rolled too far, he miracled it clean, peeled it, set it down on a plate next to him, and laid back on his pillow, looking up at the stars. "They really are quite beautiful." He mentioned as his eyes widened at the great expanse of small lights that twinkled without a care in the universe.

"Thank you." Crowley nodded as he started to finish the rest of the apple, laying back to look at them as well. "Here...where there's no street lights, building lights, or even car lights...I can see so many of them. I helped God build a Nebula, and I still think it's so beautiful. It's filled to the brim with light and color and life." He finished his apple, wiped his hands free of the apples juices, and held his hand out. "Let me show you, Angel. We're not actually going to go there, but you'll be able to see what my eyes see, and it's certainly not what yours are seeing."

Aziraphale had his left hand on his belly, Orange completely eaten at this point, and he kept looking at Crowley and Crowley's left hand. "But...we'd be holding hands."

"Yes, and that's how I'd show you. To be fair...we toppled over and ended up holding hands without anything happening. C'mon, I want to show you."

Aziraphale nodded his head and wiped his own hands before interlocking his right with Crowley's left, quickly noticing how warm, smooth, and just so overwhelmingly right it felt. "Alright..." He breathed out as he looked up when they're hands lowered in between them. "...now what?" Right as he asked that, he felt a thrumming throughout his entire body that didn't belong to him or Crowley. It was other worldly, and it was coming from above them. His vision then zoomed in among the stars, seemingly taking him off the Earth as he was soon surrounded by an infinite amount of lights throughout space, but he knew his body remained on the warm blanket on a hill in the middle of nowhere. It zoomed again, and they were brought to a large star. He couldn't tell if it was glowing white or azure blue, but he found it beautiful. One more zoom on the star, and he gasped as he realized it was actually TWO stars among other smaller ones.

_'That's Alpha Centuri.'_ He heard Crowley's voice in his mind, and if he was to be honest, he didn't find it unpleasant. It felt like warm water rushing down his spin from his mind.

_'Is this where you wanted to take me? Where you wanted to run off to?'_ He tested thinking the words to Crowley, and when he heard the echo of a warm laugh, he knew it worked.

_'Yes, it is. There's lots of planets around here too, and for me and you, it would take nothing to visit them, but this was the first group of stars I created. It's my oldest. It's not THE oldest, but it's MY oldest. The first one I created by myself. I helped others build other stars before this one, of course, but this one was all mine, so that's why I say it's my oldest. Do you wanna see something incredible, Angel?'_

_'Well, we've come this far, haven't we?'_ He asked, and as he did so, he noticed how calmly free the inhibitions on his words were. It was almost as if he couldn't say a lie or even a slight lie. It was comforting in a way, and the words between them seemed smooth as velvet, but in a tactile way, not the way the humans said a voice was smooth as velvet. They would say it to describe how good a voice sounded, but it was as if their voices were actually tangible with one another.

Aziraphale felt himself being moved and turned around, but only his grace, not his body, which to him, felt oddly intimate, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. This was the only way Crowley could show him after all. So, he figured it was just a viewing hazard. Then, after a short two minutes, he was witnessing the milky way galaxy swirl. _'I didn't make a whole lot of the stars in this one. Only two hundred, but they're still mine, and they look beautiful in there. The whole galaxy looks beautiful. The pictures the humans managed to capture or draw don't even come close to it.'_

_'No.'_ Aziraphale breathed out with what he felt was a smile. _'They don't. Show me more, Crowley.'_ On Earth, Aziraphale could feel his hand being squeezed just slightly, but here where Crowley had taken them, he felt ever so warm. As if he was basking in the gentle warmth of the sun while a cool summer breeze enveloped his entire body.

With that, Crowley had shown him various different stars of various different set ages. He showed him which stars would give birth to many more stars in thousands of years to come even millions of years to come. He showed him the different planets that he helped God and the others create, and told him that Earth was completely off limits. She was going to create that herself, and they had all obeyed, but observed up close. He showed him the different Nebulae he created by himself and the one he helped God and the Principalities build. It felt like it had only been two hours at most of being show the different things Crowley had created and helped create. _'We've been here for a while. It's nearly dawn on Earth where we're at, Angel. We should head back.'_

_'It couldn't have been that long!'_ He gasped as he looked around, thought not physically, but ethereally.

_'It has.'_ Crowley chuckled warmly. _'Don't worry. I'll show you more another time. Now, when I let go of your hand, you're going to feel a bit disoriented, but you'll be back on Earth and lying on your back. It's why I got the blanket and pillows. Well, mostly so. The other bit was for the actual picnic.' _He felt Crowley's hand leave his, felt his body and vision shift, and above all, he felt cold at the loss of it all. "You alright, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked carefully.

"Yes. You're quite right." He breathed out as he started to get his bearings. "Disorienting indeed. I feel cold."

"Well, I would imagine so." He chuckled lightly. "I was allowing you to see through my eyes, feel what I feel, and what I feel for my stars is..."

"Warmth, love, and pride." Aziraphale answered as he sat up, holding a hand to his chest. "Yes, I felt it. It was incredible, Crowley, and it was all so beautiful."

A sigh of what sounded like relief left Crowley's lips, causing Aziraphale to look at him with a curious expression. "I'm glad you think so. At least someone can now appreciate them as much as I do."

"The humans appreciate them." He mentioned as moved to grab some grapes that were miraculously unbothered and still cold as if they just came out of the cooler.

"Not as much as I do. They appreciate their beauty and their light, but not entirely their life."

"Well..." He said after swallowing the grape. "...you at least have me to appreciate them with now."

"That's true." Crowley nodded with a wide grin on his face. "What do you say we finish our picnic and then head home?"

"Sounds ideal. I'm almost certain you exhausted yourself after that."

"I did." He laughed wryly, but there was an honest smile on his face, so Aziraphale couldn't really complain. "When I get back to my flat, I'm taking a nap."

oOoOoOoOo

When they left their picnic after finishing all of the food and tea, they got back into the Bentley and drove home in silence, because Crowley had claimed he had a headache from the 'star trip'. Once they separated, Aziraphale gave Crowley his thanks and well wishes to his sleep before walking into the bookshop, and heading to the computer. In truth, as they were driving, he remembered that the person who posted the lyrics just the night before last, and he wondered what other songs could be by that artist and if perhaps they would relate to how he felt. He went to a video viewing sight that Adam had told him about and he looked up the artist. He clicked on a view of the videos and although a lot of them rang something true to him, it didn't SPEAK to him at the moment. Nearly the whole ride home, he had looked at his hand that Crowley had held on their 'star trip', and how wonderful he felt. He also wondered if it was bad to feel this way for a demon, being that he was still an angel. Employed or not. He then saw a recommended video that seemed to be an older song, and he recognized the artist as Elvis Presley, but it was what was called a female cover. He shrugged and went ahead to click on it just to hear the song, being mindful of the lyrics, and what he heard surprised him.

He went to his blog and was about to post the lyrics when he saw that someone else already had. It was HealerRaph.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_   
_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

_\- Elvis Presley_

Aziraphale then noticed that even though it was posted about five minutes ago, there were already so many comments about it. Being the curious angel he was, he decided to read them.

_'Uh-oh, looks like someone's fallen in love!'_

_'I love this song. I sing it to my wife all the time!'_

_'Who nabbed you, huh?'_

_'Isn't love amazing!?'_

_'NOOOOO, don't fall in love! Wait, is it me? Because...if it's me...that's okay.'_

_'Wonder who caught your eye. O_o'_

_'Didn't peg you for the romantic type.'_

_'Who is it? Who's the lucky guy or gal!?'_

Aziraphale couldn't help but feel warmed by the comments that this person was receiving. He wondered if they knew. He went into his inbox and started writing to him.

_FD: Saw that you posted another song. I was actually about to post the same one if you could believe it. It's not my usual style of music though._

Almost immediately, Aziraphale saw the indication that he was writing back.

_HR: It was on the radio when I woke up yesterday. A good song. Not really my style either, but a bit relative to how I feel about someone right now._

_FD: So, I take it you HAVEN'T read your comments? :)_

_HR: Comments?_

_FD: On your post. You should REALLY go read them._

About ten minutes passed before he received another indication that HealerRaph was typing back.

_HR: Shit that's a lot of comments!_

_FD: I know. They're quite lovely too. No pun intended._

_HR: And yet...I feel like the pun was intended completely._

Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at that, because it kind of was.

_FD: You're right. So, what did you think of all the comments?_

_HR: They're still flooding in, but a lot of them are asking who the lucky person is._

_FD: Is there one?_

_HR: Why, are YOU interested ;)_

_FD: No, I did't say that. Just curious._

_HR: Well...in that case...yes. There is someone._

_FD: That's so sweet._

_HR: Do you have someone like I do?_

Aziraphale looked at his hands, and went through the years since the wall. How he couldn't help but smile when Crowley was near, how Crowley never forced him to really do anything. Tempt him, yes, but the only thing he ever really pushed on was stopping the end of the world, but throughout the years, Crowley had been kind to him, laughed with him, comforted him, and eventually saved his books after so many times of saving his life. He remembered how terrified he was when he read the note that said 'Holy Water', and how increasingly terrified he was when he DID hand him the Holy Water that he STOLE from Heaven. Armageddon was a different matter all together, but after last night, the warmth he felt and after feeling that Crowley was indeed capable of love. Going through the years made him feel like a complete idiot. He still had pristine white wings, but he had fallen the day Adam and Eve left Eden and a demon spoke to him on a wall, easing his worried and fearful heart. Realizing that he hadn't yet replied to the person's question, he quickly responded.

_FD: I believe I do. However...I doubt they feel the same. They can feel love, I know that, but I doubt for me._

_HR: What do you mean, 'I believe I do.'?_

_FD: Well, the one I love...we spent a nice night together, and although I really should've realized it sooner, I think I actually love him quite a bit. The problem is, I've been so much trouble for him, I don't think I can actually tell him how I feel._

_HR: Yeah, I'm in the same boat. Mine has put up with a lot because of me, and I don't want to trouble him. We also spent some time together last night, and honestly? I think it's the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. When he held my hand, I don't think I've ever felt more...whole. And considering how broken I really am, that's saying something. Believe me. I haven't been 'whole' for a while._

_FD: May I ask you something? I hope you don't find it too personal of a question._

_HR: Might as well. I think we're starting to become friends._

_FD: I think so too. :) Well, I was wondering if you were a man or a woman._

_HR: Male_

_FD: Same here._

_HR: And...we're both in love with men._

_FD: Seems like fate, doesn't it?_

_HR: If you want to call it that. Sure. So, what's yours like?_

_FD: What do you mean? :/_

_HR: I mean the man you're in love with that you want to confess to, but can't. What's he like?_

_FD: I don't see how it matters._

_HR: Pleasant conversation._

_FD: Fine. Well, he's stubborn. Once he's set his mind to something he's determined to see it done. He's kind, but he'd be hard pressed to admit it. He puts himself down a lot, when really, there's so many good things about him. He's patient, but also impatient. It's like a perfect balance of the other. He's mischievous beyond belief. He's a bit darker than I am, but sometimes I think...a bit of a better person than I am. I feel comforted just by standing next to him, and he knows me as if I'm a book he's read cover to cover over and over again. He knows when I'm upset, when I'm lying, when I'm hungry, when I don't want to do anything but sit in silence either reading or drinking...or both, he knows the things that make me happy, sad, or angry. There's just so much I could say about him, and I believe I've been an oblivious fool. There was a time...a long time ago...where he got me out of trouble while saving something he knew meant a lot to me. I felt it then, but didn't want to, and now...well...things are different. What's yours like?_

_HR: Oh...he's something else. He wears outdated clothing, but it suits him well. He's a bookworm (Loves to read, in case you didn't know), he doesn't know what he means to me...there's something for you, but he's kind, forgiving...even to someone like me, he's mischievous as well and I'm almost certain he enjoys it almost as much as I do, he carries an air of warmth everywhere he goes, or maybe that's just me that feels it, but yeah...he's warm, he enjoys good food, he's into classical music, and...it sounds a bit ridiculous, but his eyes...to me, they're like stardust. An array of color sprinkled with millions of small lights that were placed perfectly, and when the sun shines just right on his eyes, they actually look a bit golden. He's patient, thoughtful, intelligent, and witty. I don't know what I'd do without him, and he's been in my life for so long now, I don't want to find out what that's like. I told you I already figured out what it felt like...I don't want to feel that ever again, because of something I personally did._

_FD: I daresay, your man and I seem to have a bit in common. I have been told my clothing is outdated, and I do so love books and food. I listen to classical music, but as of late I've been listening to more modern music, but I highly doubt my eyes would look like the incredible vision you've described, I don't believe I carry warmth everywhere I go. I also know very much that I'm not patient and lately, or rather, this past few years I hadn't been very thoughtful...especially these past few weeks, and though I'd like to be, I don't think I'm all that intelligent._

_HR: Oh, I'm sure yours feels differently._

_FD: I don't think so. I'd like to think so, but I'm sure he doesn't hold me in such a high regard as you hold yours. That would be nice, though. Even a fraction of that would be nice._

_HR: What do you think he thinks of you?"_

Aziraphale quirked his eyebrows before letting out a sigh. There were so many things that he thought Crowley thought of him, but he was trying his best to be as honest as possible to this person. They were being so kind and so open to him when they didn't have to be.

_FD: Well, I suppose he thinks I'm a bit fussy, high maintenance, kind, smart, stubborn, foolish, ignorant, and there was a time where I'm sure he thought me arrogant, but...that's all I can think of right now. Nothing too extravagant._

_HR: I think you just need to see yourself through his eyes._

Aziraphale snorted out a laugh at that. Oh, if this person only knew that that's what he did last night, but instead of with himself, he saw the stars.

_FD: Alright, well if you're so sure, what do you think yours sees when he looks at you?_

_HR: Honestly? I've been asking me that question for what feels like forever. I don't know why he keeps me around, but a part of me hopes that it's because he actually likes me rather than tolerates me. We had a fight not too long ago, and though we've sort of silently made up, the subject wasn't brought up. All in all, he basically said he didn't want to see me again, and he lied to me, but I let it slide. If I were to take an honest guess...I would say I know he thinks I'm at least nice and a good person, but anything else, I haven't a clue. I know I'm stubborn and I can be pig-headed sometimes, but that's no news to anyone. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I had a long and exhausting night. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll talk to you later though, okay?_

_FD: Alright. Sweet dreams._

_HR: Heh, hopefully. Worked out night before last._

When Aziraphale saw the indication that the man had logged off, he let out a heavy sigh and did the same before closing his laptop. "Must be HER doing." He mused to himself before setting about to organize his shop a little. "Adam, the Antichrist with his powers still intact upgrades my computer, patiently shows me how to use it, and shows me the blog place where I somewhat meet someone in the same predicament as me. Oh...what could it MEAN though!? I guess I'll find out when I find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale continued to check his clock every now and then, and he soon noticed that it was nearing eight in the evening without word from Crowley. Then, he heard his shop bell chime, lightning his spirits immensely. "Angel, you in?"

"In the kitchen, Crowley!" He shouted as he started to finish making his own crepe. He had just put the raspberries on it.

He could hear Crowley walking in, and practically feel the shock coming off of the demon. "You can COOK!?"

He couldn't stop the fond smile even if he wanted to. He also realized that he had incidentally made TWO crepes of the same type. "Yes, I can, and it seems without thinking, I've made one for you too." He then went about to setting the dining table, noticing Crowley's risen brow behind his sunglasses. "How was your nap?" He asked, not enjoying the shocked silence Crowley was giving him.

"I-It was good. Had another decent dream surprisingly, but erm..." He nodded as he took his seat across from the angel. "...Why'd you cook? If you wanted food I would've taken you anywhere you wanted to go."

For a brief moment, Aziraphale wondered if his heart had stopped, but since he didn't technically need a heart, but had merely grown very attached to it to the point of not wholly realizing when it acted up, he left it alone. "I felt like eating at home. Besides, I like cooking." He then poured them each a cup of tea. Once he sat down, a question nagged in the back of his mind at Crowley's reaction. "What made you think I couldn't cook?"

"Oh..." He croaked out as he looked at his crepe. "...it just never occurred to me, I guess. I've been taking you out to eat for so long, I guess I just thought you always went out to eat." He took a bite of his crepe and his eyes widen just before he swallowed it. "That's GOOD!"

Trying to hold back a blush, Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle. "It's nothing compared to Paris."

"Nothing compared to-Aziraphale! This is _better_ than Paris!"

"Surely you don't mean that!" He gasped in shock before starting to eat his own crepe.

"I do! I remember the crepes in Paris, because I still couldn't believe that YOU switch clothes with the executioner! I remember those crepes! They were nothing like this. Those were far too sweet for me, but this one is both sweet and tart, and I like it."

Aziraphale let out a satisfied hum with a small smile he struggled to hide, but knew he failed. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"It shouldn't mean a lot, this is good! You should cook more. Perhaps open your own restaurant!"

He scoffed as he waved a dramatic hand at him. "Oh, stop it. Now you're just being foolish. I know how to cook, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm good enough to open a restaurant."

"You must be tasting different crepes then."

After his comment, they both finished their crepes in a joyful silence. Once they were done, Crowley miracled the dishes clean. Aziraphale was grateful for the action, but something the person on the blog mentioned to him caused him to wonder what Crowley saw in him through his eyes. "May I ask you something, Crowley?" He inquired as they started to make their way to their normal spot in the shop.

"Always." He said with a singular nod of his head before collapsing onto the couch.

"Well, it's a bit of a froward question, and I do hope you don't take it the wrong way." He nervously sat down in his chair, miracliing two glasses of wine and the bottle it would've come out of. "I was wondering...what do you see in me as a person?"

Crowley stopped reaching for his glass immediately as he stared at Aziraphale, but he was still wearing his glasses, so Aziraphale couldn't determine what emotions they held other than shocked. "Why?" Was all he could squeak out before leaning back against the couch.

"Well, I won't tell you until you take those blasted glasses off."

Eyes now wide at Aziraphale's all too sudden outburst, he slowly took off his glasses and set them down next to his wine. "Alright, they're off, and you're batty. What's wrong, Angel? Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Well...I just...I was wondering what I looked like through your eyes. Seeing the stars through your eyes, and well...it made me wonder a bit...what you saw in me. As a person." The last sentence was quickly said as a form of clarification, but in a desperate need of one.

"W-Well..." He stuttered out. "...I can't...erm...I don't know if I can um...show you like I showed you the stars."

"I would ask why not, but I don't need to know. I just want to hear what you have to say about my question."

"Um...well...I think you're a good person."

"Not what I meant." He sighed out before taking a sip of his wine. "I mean...if you were to describe me to someone, what would you say?"

"Ah, well..." If Aziraphale didn't know any better he would say there was a hint of fear and anxiousness in Crowley's eyes, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. "...I would say that you're a lover of books, food, tartan, classical music, and that you're a bit mischievous. You're also infuriatingly kind. Why?"

"Just curious, my dear boy."

"Right, and you really expect me to believe that?" He asked as he finally reached for his wine glass, arching an eyebrow at the angel across from him.

"Truly." He nodded his head. "I've been speaking with some people in passing, and hearing what they have to say...and they got me thinking what you might see in me. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad you said it."

"I..." For some reason there was sadness in Crowley's eyes now, and it sent a pang of something into Aziraphale's chest. "...I didn't say anything special...Angel."

"Oh, but you did." He tried to reassure him. "You know so much about me. I know that for a fact, but me knowing that you know so much about me is one thing. Hearing you say it...is quite another. You also said I'm kind, but...sometimes, I don't feel as if I've been very kind."

"Not kind!?" He gawked, practically slamming his empty wine glass back on the table. "Angel, you went to Hell and back for me! You forgave me and I'm a DEMON! And for...you know what...just this once, I'm going to say it, because I can't fucking believe you don't think you're kind...because for GOD'S sake, Aziraphale! The DAY we met, you didn't smite me, but instead guarded me from the first ever thunderstorm with YOUR OWN WING! You've been patient with me, you've been kind to me, you've let me tempt you to wine and food, you've let me be in your precious bookshop while you're reading and I know for a fact NO ONE is allowed to do that, you've also only ever gotten truly mad at me...ONCE! Do you understand what that means to a demon that was tortured for even the tiniest of suspicion of being too kind? You're an Angel and I'm a Demon, and we were both on opposite sides at the time, but I will always think we were on our own side, but that's not the POINT! In SIX THOUSAND YEARS, you've only ever truly gotten mad at me ONCE! Not kind!? Aziraphale...if that's not kindness, I don't know what is, and more importantly, I don't WANT to know!"

"Cr-Crowley..." He breathed out in astonishment, his voice barely a whisper as his unneeded heart felt like it might burst through his chest while his lungs suddenly felt so small, being that they weren't holding enough air for him at the moment.

"I..." Crowley's eyes were wide, and now they glimmered with terror for reasons that perplexed Aziraphale, because he couldn't fathom why he should be terrified of saying such wonderful things. "...I'm tired." Crowley slumped forward. "I um...I think I woke up too soon. I'll um...see you tomorrow." With a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving an empty spot on the couch and an empty wine glass in front of Aziraphale.

Gently setting down his wine glass, Aziraphale held a hand over his heart, feeling it thundering a dangerous and surely hazardous storm in his chest. _'Oh, God...I really do love him, but...what just happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I SAY something wrong?'_ It was a thought, but it was said as more of a prayer, because the very moment Crowley disappeared, he was brought back to when he was horrified of what their fate would be when they were due for their punishments. They both knew they would be destroyed completely, and before they came up with the switch, he tried desperately to find a way to avoid Crowley being harmed. He didn't care about himself. He just wanted Crowley to be okay, because he also knew that he hurt him at the bandstand and he hadn't deserved it. Now, it seemed that he's done it again, and his heart aches as it thunders. He felt as if he was going crazy, because he only JUST realized he was in love with Crowley and had been since Eden. Well, that's not entirely true, he had told the other blogger the truth when he felt something for Crowley, but he hadn't realized its depths until recently, and he felt like he was going a bit mad, because he didn't know how to handle it. With that thought in mind, he actually remembered a Queen song that was once playing in Crowley's car.

He then walked over to his computer, logged in, and immediately posted the lyrics that he memorized, because he actually genuinely liked the song. Not that he'd tell Crowley that, of course.

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
_This thing called love, I must get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing _  
_Called love _  
_It cries (like a baby)_  
_In a cradle all night_  
_It swings _  
_It jives _  
_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_  
_I kinda like it_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby_  
_She knows how to rock 'n' roll_  
_She drives me crazy_  
_She gives me hot and cold fever_  
_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_  
_And get on my track's_  
_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_  
_And take a long ride on my motorbike_  
_Until I'm ready_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_  
_And get on my track's_  
_Take a back seat, hitch-hike _  
_And take a long ride on my motorbike_  
_Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)_  
_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
_This thing called love, I must get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Crazy little thing called love_  
_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah (Repeat 8 more times)_

_\- Queen_

The only parts of the lyrics that he found completely untrue were the SHE parts and that he wasn't ready, because even though he felt like he was going crazy, he very much wanted to tell Crowley he loved him, but...well, he supposed that in that case, he isn't ready, because he's afraid of what Crowley would say to him. How he would react. Once posted, he actually noticed that HealerRaph had also posted a new lyric.

_Hey, so, this song was playing when I got into my flat and hadn't realized I left the radio on, and it's VERY relevant to me right now. Just thought I would share, because I think I may have accidentally confessed to the one I love and I've been waiting, but I don't think he returns my feelings, which is fine, but...yeah...the lyrics say it all I think._

_The sun is filling up the room,_  
_And I can hear you dreaming._  
_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

_I wish we would just give up,_  
_'Cause the best part is falling._  
_Calling anything but love._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance,_  
_Say I love you when you're not listening,_  
_How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me_  
_I'm having trouble breathing._  
_I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now._

_I'll give you everything I am,_  
_All my broken heartbeats._  
_Until I know you'll understand._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance,_  
_Say I love you when you're not listening,_  
_How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_  
_For you to take me_  
_And you keep waiting_  
_To save what we had_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance,_  
_Say I love you when you're not listening,_  
_How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance,_  
_Say I love you when you're not listening,_  
_How long, 'til we call this love, love, love?_

_\- Christina Perri_

Aziraphale couldn't help but feel for him. He knew a brief story about how this man felt about the one he loves, and it seems as if he's still waiting, but also afraid of the waiting. He went to his inbox and started messaging him.

_FD: Saw your post. Are you alright?_

_HR: Saw yours too. Are you?_

_FD: Not entirely sure. I'm worried I've done something wrong._

_HR: Same._

_FD: You said you're afraid you accidentally confessed?"_

_HR: Yeah. I said...Well...I know it sounds horrible, but I don't really give him a whole bunch of compliments, but I basically gave him a barrage of them...in a way. It wasn't much now that I think about it, but it's just...something he said bothered me a bit, and I only wanted to reassure him, but then I felt my heart pounding and I felt my cheeks go read...and I guess...I panicked a bit. I left. I only just made it to my flat. I didn't want him noticing, because I still believe there's no possible way for him to feel how I feel, but I still hope, and...honestly...pray. I pray for his safety, his kindness, his joy, his laughter, his love for books and food, and I pray for all of that to be endless. It's about the only thing I pray for. God and I aren't exactly on good terms, but...God's given me a lot, and as far as I can tell...God's at least answered my prayers about him over and over again somehow. I just wish I hadn't felt like I fucked everything up!_

_FD: I don't think he would see it that way. I'm sure if you explained it to him, I mean, he didn't react poorly did he?_

_HR: All he could say was my name, then I made a piss poor excuse and left. Just left an empty wine glass on his table, and I've never done that. He even made dinner, and got me a plate too, and I'm just a stupid bastard! I should've said something else ANYTHING else!_

Aziraphale nearly fell out of his chair as he read that last one, his heart surely stopping while his whole body went inexplicably pale. He read it over and over and even went back through some of their messages. "I. Am. A. Fucking. Idiot! IT'S BEEN CROWLEY THIS WHOLE TIME! Wait...but he obviously doesn't know it's me..." For the briefest of seconds, his eyes were caught on Crowley's user name and the image he used. "Yes, I'm truly an idiot." He laughed out, nearly hysterically. "HealerRaph. Archangel _Raphael_. He was to be the Leader of the Guardian Angels and a _Healer_ for angels and humans alike. Oh, that does sound like him. He was an Archangel when he created the stars." With all of that in mind, he figured if he wanted Crowley to know he loved him, and that Crowley's love for him was far from unrequited, he would have to play this very carefully. He also then realized that he had also basically confessed to Crowley, which made his heart stop again as a harsh blush graced his cheeks, but he carefully typed back.

_FD: Do you truly think that he would think so differently of you?_

_HR: I'm not sure! I don't want to face him right now. The last time I was this terrified, and damn near hopeless...I thought I lost him for good. Now...I think I've done it._

_FD: How do you know?_

_HR: What do you mean?_

_FD: How do you know you ruined everything if you left when he called your name?_

_HR: I...suppose I don't, but I'm pretty sure I did._

_FD: How long do you think it'll be before you have the nerve to speak to him again?_

_HR: I dunno. A decade, a century, a millennia!_

If it were anyone else, they would've thought he were joking, but Aziraphale knew, and that's why it hurt so much, but he had to keep gently nudging without revealing anything. He wanted Crowley to come to him.

_FD: Do you think he would honestly be happy if you did such a thing? Don't you think you owe him at least an explanation?_

_HR: I owe him my life, but I'd rather forfeit my life than lose a single hour of his friendship._

_FD: Well, isn't that how it goes once you're in a relationship? You're no longer friends. You'd be his boyfriend and he'd be yours, or more if you wanted to marry him someday._

As soon as he hit send Aziraphale's eyes went wide at his own message, and he instantly face palmed himself. "I basically just proposed...didn't I?"

_HR: True, but...I'm terrified._

_FD: I'm sure he's just as terrified, because you left in such a way. Probably making him feel like he had done something wrong._

_HR: But...he didn't! It was me! I opened my stupid mouth._

_FD: Yes, well, I highly doubt he's a mind reader, and if you left in such a hurry he probably thinks he's said or done something wrong to chase you off like that. I know it's terrifying, but I don't think it'll end as badly as you think if he's as wonderful as you've said._

_HR: Have you ever been in a relationship before?_

_FD: No, I have not._

_HR: Me neither, so how could you know he won't just...kick me out or tell me to never come back?_

_FD: Call it a hunch. Think of it this way, if you don't see him for as long as you're implying, then you're making him feel unwanted, and he'll continuously ask him if he's done something wrong, and something tells me that you value your friendship too much for him to believe that._

_HR: You're right...unfortunately._

Aziraphale saw that Crowley had immediately logged off. He hoped he would make his way over here soon, so for right now, he wouldn't logout, but merely close the laptop a bit before moving to at least look like he's doing something with his books. It took only ten minutes until Crowley walked into the door wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. However, the first thing that Aziraphale noticed was that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and he knew he had at least half a dozen more pairs in the Bentley. "Oh! Crowley! I was so worried when you left in such a state. I was wondering if I perhaps had upset you somehow." It was the truth, up until he realized HealerRaph was Crowley.

"No! Y-You didn't. I...I just..."

"Before you explain, I wanted to ask your opinion on something." He fought a grin as he walked over to his laptop. "Adam upgraded my computer and introduced me to it as well as the internet and a place to post...blogs? Was it? Anyway, I've been chatting with this poor fellow and I just don't know how to respond to his last message." He watched as Crowley came over to stand by him, and he leaned against the counter that would be on his left if he were standing or sitting properly in front of his laptop. He crossed his arms and waved a hand to the computer. Crowley let out a frustrated sigh, but opened the laptop. When he did, his face went sheet white and his whole body, even his breathing stilled while his eyes went as wide as saucers. "It seems..." Aziraphale began once he realized that Crowley might be too stunned to actually say anything. "...that we've both been fools. Haven't we, my dear."

Crowley stood like that for thirty minutes, reading through their conversations. He barely breathed, he was unblinking, and completely speechless. When the tears started to fall, Aziraphale was quick to gently wipe them away. "You..." Crowley croaked out with such a small voice, Aziraphale barely caught it. "...this is...I mean...do you...that's..."

"I know the other person is you, Crowley. I only just figured it out when you mentioned leaving in a hurry and leaving a wine glass on my table. Everything I've said to...'HealerRaph' was true. Not a single amount of it was a lie, my dear. Can you say the same to me?" Crowley slowly turned to face Aziraphale, who was still leaning up against the counter, but this time, his palms were on the edge of his at the sides of his hips, his fingers pointing down to the floor. Crowley then took a step closer, and for a moment he looked as if he was trying to desperately say something, but nothing would come out. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He hesitantly brought his right hand up to Aziraphale's face, and slowly brought their lips together. Once he did that, he let out an unintelligible squeak when Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley's back, deepening the kiss that had him feeling like he was with Crowley and the stars all over again. He felt warm, he felt loved, and he felt a sense of 'home'. He brought his other hand to the back of Crowley's neck, feeling the scarlet hair thread through his fingers, and he experimentally slid his tongue into Crowley's gasping mouth. After receiving a low moan followed by a couple of pants, he figured he did something right.

When Crowley pulled away, he leaned his head on Aziraphale's shoulder, breathing heavily with a wide smile on his face. "S-So...we...basically confessed to each other."

"It seems so." Aziraphale replied, heart overflowing with love and joy.

"A-And...you said something about boyfriend and boyfriend...or more if I wanted to get married."

"Erm..." He swallowed thickly has his heart thudded against his chest. "...well, it's not exactly how I would've liked to propose to you, but um...would you? Like to marry me, that is." He lightly pushed Crowley off of him, and slowly slipped his golden ring off of his finger. He then slipped it onto Crowley's ring finger, miracling the size to fit perfectly. "Crowley, Fallen Archangel Raphael, Demon, traitor to Hell, and love of my long LONG life, will you marry me?"

"Ngk! You figured it out, huh? That I was..."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, Crowley..." He smirked as he kissed the ring on Crowley's hand. "...this is usually where you would say yes or no."

"R-Right! Y-Yes! O-Of course! Yes!"

"Good. We should celebrate. Perhaps a toast."

"A toast to what?" Crowley questioned as Aziraphale miracled them into the back room with filled champagne glasses.

They both held their glasses up and smiled at each other, both still slightly dizzy and giddy from the kiss. "To Fools and Stars. For we were both foolish, and Just as you said you had brought stars to life...that might be the only reason why you see stardust in my eyes. You put the stardust there. You brought light to my life, and I would love to always look at your stars with you. So...to Fools and Stars?"

Crowley valiantly tried to fight the tears from spilling over, and horribly failed as he lifted his glass up with a trembling lip. "To Fools and Stars."

_ **oOoOoOoOoOo** _

The next day in a Hogback wood, while the Them were spending time with their families, Adam was sitting on his makeshift throne, happy as can be. He then heard leaves crunching, someone coming up next to him, but he knew who it was. "So, did I do good?"

"Oh, darling, you did marvelous." The woman's voice came. She was wearing a white v-cut shirt, white jeans, a black belt with white crosses on it, and white boots. She had white hair which went well with her ivory pale skin and sapphire eyes. "I've been trying to get those boys together for the past six thousand years."

"Why though?" Adam asked carefully.

"Because, they deserve each other. I made every angel unique, but those two were made for each other. Literally." She let out a soft chuckle. "I needed someone from Heaven that could learn, adapt, and understand the humans, and love them as much as I do. I also needed a once Archangel that was originally tasked with protecting humanity anyway, to see the world from a darker perspective. Tell me, Adam, have you ever heard of the angel and devil on your shoulder? The one that tempts you to do bad things, and the one that kindly urges you to do good things?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"That's them. Oh, and I have far more greater plans for them, but yes, they've been humanity's shoulder devil and shoulder angel since Adam and Eve left the Garden."

"Oh, that makes sense actually. It kind of felt like that during the end of the world, but they agreed."

"Sometimes an agreement is all that's needed to do an immense amount of Good."

Adam smiled brightly as he understood what she meant, but then a chuckle left his lips. "So, do you think they'll invite you to the wedding?"

"I'll be there whether they want me there or not. They don't know it yet, but I've always been there. I've heard them calling out to me, and I've listened to every word. I may show up in person to have a bit of fun though."

"HA! I hope they have it here! That would be awesome! You know...since Crowley can't walk in a church."

"I may do something about that, but you're right...perhaps a few...suggestions...are in order."

"There's a Cottage not too far form here, you know."

"Is there now?" She grinned mischievously. "Yes, everything's coming together nicely for my Starlit Fools. I love them so."


End file.
